


A Little Gift

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus gives Tailgate a sex toy to use in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a little mini rp I had.

Tailgate was new still new to the whole interfacing thing. He had never had a chance to do anything like that before he was trapped underground, so he had just stared at the present Cyclonus displayed to him.

Cyclonus had explained it to him quietly. It was a vibrator, and Cyclonus wanted him to use it. Tailgate liked the idea of it honestly, and nodded. The mini opened up his panel eagerly, holding Cyclonus’ shoulders as he slowly slipped it inside him after a squirt of lube.

“I have the controller. So I will turn it on during the day.” Cyclonus said quietly watching as the Tailgate slid his panel closed.

Tailgate nodded, and he wondered if the rest of the crew was aware that Cyclonus was actually rather perverted. A perverted old mech, if Tailgate remembered the phrase properly.

He was also pretty sure he was breaking some rules by walking around with an interfacing toy inside him. But Magnus broke lots of rules with Rodimus, so he supposed it didn’t matter.

Tailgate closed his panel, shifting a little as the toy settled inside of him. He looked up at Cyclonus and hummed, kissing his chin before hopping off the berth and trotting away.

It turned on in in Swerve’s. The toy grew larger and pulsed inside him, building a charge that made the mini’s legs shake. But he got no relief. None at all. Cyclonus was teasing him. when ever he got close the toy shut off and returned to its original size.

Tailgate could not stand teasing. So when Cyclonus entered the bar Tailgate got up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out and down the hall. he took a few turns until they were in one of the maintenance corridors. Not many people went in there, save for an occasional patrol to check that everything was working.

“Cyclonus, let out your spike.” Tailgate trilled, his little hands rubbing the old jet’s thighs. his faceplate snapped back, exposing his rarely seen face. “Please?”

Cyclonus chuckled, which made Tailgate’s spark spin faster. The jet’s panel slid back and his spike springing free. The mini heard him sigh softly as he nosed at it, little glossa darting out to lick a purple biolight.

Tailgate looked up at Cyclonus as he leaned back, taking the head into his mouth. He was still new to this too, but he was good at it, according to the other. He suckled softly, glossa lapping up some lubricants before he began to bob his head.

The mini revved his small engines, taking at least half of the large spike into his mouth. Cyclonus began to rock his hips to meet the jerking bobs of Tailgate’s head, a clawed hand resting on the back of his kibble, stroking the metal softly. After a few moments Cyclonus moved his hips a bit faster, getting his spike just a bit deeper. Pressing it to his intake. Tailgate floundered for a second before quickly regaining his composer, glossa slide out of his mouth to run along the underside of the thick spike.

Cyclonus finally groaned, holding Tailgate still as he overloaded. The mini swallowed every drop of transfluid, panting as the jet finally let him pull away. He kissed the tip, smiling up at Cyclonus with big pleading optics.

“Can I overload now? Please Cyclonus?” He pleaded, nuzzling the still hard spike, “Turn the toy on all the way and make me overload. Please please please please!”

Cyclonus laughed. “You beg so nicely, Tailgate.” he reached into his subspace, pulling out the control. Tailgate shivered in anticipation, watching as Cyclonus switched it back on.

Tailgate squealed, the toy once again growing larger, the pulses rapid and intense. His legs shook and knocked together. The mini drooled slightly, his vents opening and puffing out steam. “Ohh. Ohhhh. Cyclonus. Oh Cyclonus.” He nuzzled the spike again, smiling loopily as his own little spike popped out, dripping large globs of lubricants. With in a minute he overloaded, little spike spurting transfluids into the ground.

Cyclonus fiddled with the control again, the toy growing a little larger. Tailgate keened, lubricants from his valve seeping past his panel. “Oh! I’m gonna... Again!” a second overload rocked him, more transfluids spurting onto the floor. A third overload was rapidly approaching, and Tailgate whined, mouthing at the side of Cyclonus’ spike.

“Ah! Eeee!” Tailgate’s valve cover slid open, the toy started to slide out due to how wildly his valve was convulsing. He whimpered, trying to keep it it in, but it was no use. With his third overload it popped out, making the mini squirt. The toy buzzed on the floor, and Tailgate looked back up at Cyclonus, smiling blissfully.

“My my.” Cyclonus pet Tailgate’s head, crouching down and scooping the toy up. He flipped off the controller, putting the vibrator into his subspace as his spike slid back into his panel. Tailgate giggled softly as his cheeks were kissed, humming as he was picked up and carried back to their hab-suite.

Cyclonus laid him on the berth, and Tailgate spread his legs apart, little servo’s spreading his still exposed valve. “Frag me. Please?” the mini smiled up at the purple jet, rubbing his outer node a few times.

Cyclonus’ spike was back out in a second, and he crawled over him, blocking out the dim lighting of their room. “Oh Tailgate. You are to lovely too refuse.” The large spike nosed at the rim of Tailgate’s valve for a moment before pressing in, making the mini moan.

“Ohhhh~” Tailgate wailed in delight as Cyclonus filled him suddenly, frame bouncing with the rough thrusts. They toy had stretched him enough so it didn’t hurt. Only giving him a wonderfully sinful feeling of fullness. His legs wrapped around Cyclonus’ larger frame, happily just going along for the ride. 

“Frag me frag me frag me frag me!” the mini babbled, voice laced with static as his ceiling node was stimulated over and over again. It was wonderful, it was perfect. Perfect because it was Cyclonus. “I l-l-l-love you! Cyclonus I love you!” His little hands were clutched to his chassis, denta bared as he quickly spiraled into a fourth overload.

Cyclonus foundered over him, giving only a few more thrusts before Tailgate felt his valve fill with his transfluids. The mini moaned softly, giggling as Cyclonus pulled out and kissed him sloppily. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Cyclonus’ neck.

The jet pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. He smiled softly. “I love you, too.”


End file.
